The present invention relates to dispensers used to warm the contents of one or more containers and then dispense the heated contents.
Products such as facial exfoliating scrubs, shaving creams, hand and body lotions, shower gels, and other flowable personal care compositions are commonly used. However, applying them when they are at room temperature is sometimes less preferred than applying them in heated form. For example, a heated shaving cream may more effectively protect against nicking and/or provide a smoother shave. Further, as room temperature liquids are well below normal body temperature, they may cause some discomfort when applied to the skin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,022 and 6,454,127 describe devices for heating the contents of a bottle or can of a personal care product, and then dispensing those contents. However, these patents did not address how to simultaneously heat multiple cans or bottles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,956 multiple personal care bottles/tubes are shown as being heated simultaneously. However, this device requires a consumer to touch and remove a heated bottle or tube from the bay for use, and places certain limitations on how easily the product is dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,535 also discloses heating multiple containers simultaneously and dispensing material there from. However, the device shown is complex and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,717 discloses heating multiple containers simultaneously. However, it does not facilitate dispensing while the containers are in the heating device.